Horchata
by SimplyCelestial
Summary: Draco runs into Hermione while on vacation in the Virgin Islands. He feels oddly intrigued by his childhood enemy's best friend. Recount with Draco his days with Hermione Granger. *previous paragraph bunching fixed. Actually readable now. :)*


Teaser: He thought back to when they first met. He found her lying on a beach chair facing the ocean. He knew it was her from the bush of brown hair peeking around the back of the chair. What didn't make sense was the arm reaching for the tan-ish liquid with cinnamon sticks inside. This made him laugh. Little bookworm drinking alchohol? She MUST have been in a rebel phase. Surely she wouldn't drink it otherwise. He walked over to her.

"A horchata on the beach, huh Granger?" She looked up at him. Her hair was wild as ever, flying all around her even though it was slightly wet. She had no makeup on and he could see freckles all over her nose, bolder because of the sun she had gotten. Her eyebrows had hiked up a fraction and showed her surprise at his being here.

And she was wearing a bathing suit. A... a two piece. He didn't dare call it a bikini, not even in his head. A bikini just sounded too sexual for Granger. He'd always imagined her in a one- piece bathing suit. Not that he had ever imagined her. Never! In anything. Ever. Really.

His cheeks were brushed with a slight pink colour and his eyes searched for something to look at besides Granger, and he was shifting from foot to foot. One could almost say he looked embarassed. Hermione squinted at him.

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Why are you here Granger?" He replied childishly. She cocked her head to the side and gave him an incredulous look. Draco sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Can I sit?" She nodded.

Two years later, they had dated, been engaged, and married. It was obviously a surprise to everyone including themselves. She had become everything to him. So of course, she was taken from him. It was all because of a simple vacation to the Virgin Islands.

Chapter One

He couldn't believe what was happening. Why did he even come over here? This was a mistake. He dug his toes into the burning sand, the heat numbing them. He was hyper aware of his position and stature and the distance between them and-

"Malfoy?" His breath caught. I'm being silly, he thought. Childish, even. It's not like I fancy her. He released the breath he was holding.

"Granger." He drawled his words. Ha. Smooth save. He smirked. That will show her. I'm not nervous. I'm Malfoy. Why should I be nervous? Any girl would be lucky to have me. Especially Granger.

"Malfoy, what is it? I'm trying to relax here and I'm afraid I can't as long as you're here."

Ouch.

The corner of his mouth twitched, the previous mocking light quickly disappearing from his eyes. "If you must know, I'm here to make fun of your ridiculous choice of drink. It's so... girly." God, that was dumb. I can't think.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that that comment was blatantly sexist, just because I'm a merciful person."

"If you were really merciful, you wouldn't wear that bikini." He muttered.

Her eyes widened slightly. She was caught off gaurd. "What?"

Shit. He scoffed, half stalling, half trying to show that he didn't mean what she thought he did. "I meant that you're body is so frumpy that you really shouldn't be showing it off like that." He scoffed again, as if trying to convince her he truly meant what he just said. Draco risked a glance at her from the corner of his eye to see if she bought it.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shoved him off the chair with her feet. "Go away Malfoy. I'm trying to rest." She said, unphased. Hermione rested her head heavily on the chair.

He glared at her and made a dramatic show to display his offense as he got up and wiped the sand off of his swim trunks. "You know, maybe that's the problem. Maybe you should have a bit of fun instead of just resting." Draco said the word in a slightly higher intonation of his own voice, imitating her.

"Oh, and what would you suggest I do since you're so fun loving?"

The corner of his mouth crept upwards as he talked. "Granger, sometimes the most simple things are the most fun things. I say we go for a swim."

"We?"

Draco's face dropped for a fraction of a second as he realized what he said, but he picked his expression back up a second later. He decided to just go with it. "Yes. We should go for a swim."

He gestured animatedly towards the water, crouching down next to her. "Look, Granger! A whole ocean, just for us! There's hardly anyone here. We have it all to ourselves." He beamed up at her.

"I'll have you know I just got done with a swim about half an hour ago."

He acted as if he were speaking to a child. "Yes but this time you have me."

"Why would that change anything? If anything, it should send me running in the opposite direction."

"Because I have an excellent body (if any of the girls I've spoken to are allowed to have a say) and if you aren't enjoying yourself you could always just ignore whatever I'm saying and take in the view." He winked at her playfully.

"Oh, and here we behold yet another shining personality trait in the illustrious Draco Malfoy: his conceitedness." Hermione smiled up at him patronizingly.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Look, Granger, just look past everything else, okay? I'm _bored_! No one would ever even know that we spent time together."

She stared at Draco, sizing him up as she stirred her drink with a cinnamon stick.

"Fine."

He grinned at her and ripped off his shirt as he let out a hoot and ran toward the ocean. Pretty soon she was smiling too, and taking off after him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he was about knee deep in the water he slowed down and watched for her in his peripheral vision. When she was close by he stopped and grabbed her round the waist, her momentum making her swing around his body shreiking and giggling loudly.

"Put me down!" She yelled, laughter lacing her voice. The sound reminded him of when he would see her with Potter and Weasley while they were fooling around in Hogsmeade or by the lake at Hogwarts.

Draco shifted her so he held her in the bridal position. He looked down at her face, his voice low and a little strangled. "I'll put you down when it suits my best interests."

She looked at him, and he realized how intensely he was looking at her. "Which happens to be now." He ran few steps as best he could in the water and tossed her into the water. She yelled and pinched her nose as she went down.

When she came back up, she would have looked murderous if her lips hadn't been turned up at the corners. "You're in for it now, Malfoy."

"And just what are you going to do, Granger?" He asked mockingly.

Her eyes squinted slightly as she thought, then a devilish grin erupted onto her face. "This." The second she said it, she pounced onto him, knocking him off his feet and into a sitting position.

"Some people would consider this to be flirting, Granger."

She tipped her face downwards and blushed from the neck up. "Some people would be wrong then." Hermione got up and walked back to her seat.

Still sitting, he shook his head and smiled a bit. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or why he was pursuing whatever he was pursuing, he just knew that now that she's gone he already missed her presence. He also knew she probably couldn't stand his.

A.N. Guys I am so sorry that I had it all bunched up earlier! I didn't even realize it had happened.

Anyways, I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this. Maybe I'll draw up a plan for this later. Do you guys have any constructive criticism? I could really use it! And this chapter may be taken down and revised because I know it is quite sloppily written and too fluffy and fast moving for my taste. I would love your feedback though!

Thanks, and I love you all dears!

_Cover photo art created by _michiieJCPY _on DeviantArt._


End file.
